


O Come All Ye Faithful

by sirius



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius/pseuds/sirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written in 2007 and includes explicit sexual content.</p>
    </blockquote>





	O Come All Ye Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2007 and includes explicit sexual content.

Jin is asleep between them and Yamapi is trying not to lean on his hair as he kisses Ryo. Jin has this annoying habit, of falling asleep wedged between the two of them after sex. He likes the warmth on both sides. But Ryo and Yamapi like the kissing, because it's a nice come-down, and they're both capable of staying awake from more than five seconds after they come.

Ryo is stroking Jin's hair between them as he kisses Yamapi, which Yamapi kind of likes because it reminds him that what they have, it just _works_ , even though it possibly shouldn't. There's very little jealousy, very little friction at all and Yamapi is so thankful for that because he doesn't think that he could choose between them. There's something about Ryo that tempers his relationship with Jin, and vice versa, and he's grateful that the three of them are so accommodating of their strange relationship.

 

When Jin wakes up, he wants to discuss Christmas. Yamapi groans about it because he doesn't like Christmas, but Jin does so Jin pokes him. Yamapi pokes him back until Ryo breaks it up, coming back from the kitchen with beer and pressing the cold bottle against Jin's collarbone until he screams. 

“What are we doing for Christmas, then?” Jin presses, poking Ryo in the armpit and drinking his beer. 

“You're working,” Yamapi says, lazily, clinking bottles with Ryo. Jin leans over and clonks his own into both of theirs, almost spilling it all over the covers. “You're doing that radio show.”

“Yeah,” Jin says, a bit mournfully. “But after that. We'll do something after that, right?”

“Sure,” Ryo says. “What do you want to do?”

“Drink,” Jin says. “Eat. Have sex.”

“You're like a dog,” Yamapi says. “That's what I wanna do. We're both dogs.”

“You're both dogs,” Ryo agrees. “I'm the sophisticated one in our relationship.”

Jin snorts. “You're about as sophisticated as the ramen stall down the road. The one where the drunk guys hang out at 4am banging on the shutters and yelling about noodles served by a pretty little girl. You're _that_ sophisticated.”

“You're less sophisticated than that,” Ryo says. “Think about that.”

“I-” Jin begins, and then stops. “I hate you.”

“So,” Yamapi says, over Jin. “What are we doing for Christmas?”

“What dogs do,” Ryo grins. Yamapi slowly grins back, and Jin looks up at them, narrowing his eyes. They've done it before, split the trio up. Sometimes Yamapi and Jin sleep together when Ryo is working late, and sometimes Yamapi and Ryo do. Jin and Ryo would, probably, but it hasn't come up yet because they haven't got a band in common. The point is that they've never explicitly forbidden each other from going together in any combination. Ryo often finds it hot, to come home to a Yamapi who smells like a Jin and vice versa. Just, this is a bit different, somehow.

“Oi,” Jin says, petulantly. “It's Christmas.”

“Obvious statement is obvious,” Ryo says. “Try again.”

“Where's your Christmas spirit?” Jin splutters. “You guys should wait for me. It's like me cooking Christmas dinner and then you guys eating it on December 23rd.”

“Except that you won't be cooking anything,” Ryo says, running his hand along Yamapi's thigh. Yamapi exhales breath, his eyes sliding between the two of them. Ryo and Jin clash most often between them, and he can't deny that it gets him off. “We'll be doing the cooking.”

Jin looks positively furious, in a way that's possessive and horny and jealous, rather than actually angry. The difference is giving Yamapi a hard-on, and Ryo's aware of it. 

“Yeah, but...you shouldn't be cooking! There shouldn't be any cooking unless I'm doing it!”

“I don't know about that,” Ryo says. “Your cooking is awful. You tend to burn things.”

“Not _that_ kind of cooking. I meant...you know what I meant.”

“I know what you meant,” Ryo returns. “Your cooking is awful.”

Jin splutters and climbs on Yamapi to get to Ryo, who moves away just as fast, so Yamapi and Jin end up tussling in the middle. It's how Jin discovers that Yamapi is horny, and Ryo's face gives away the rest. 

“I can't believe you get turned on by us fighting,” Jin says, placated by the horny person between he and Ryo. Placated and aroused by the idea of showing Ryo that, actually, he's a rather brilliant cook. Placated, aroused and grinding. Ryo watches from his side of the bed, intrigued, as Yamapi tilts his head back and breathes through his nostrils. 

“I do when you're fighting over me,” Yamapi manages, holding a hand out to Ryo, who takes it and climbs on the bed. When Ryo lies back down, Yamapi turns between them, makes contact. After a bit of wriggling, Yamapi faces Ryo and Jin's behind Yamapi and with a little bit of friction they work all of their grinding into a rhythm that gets them all off. Jin swears that all of this angle-work is improving his mathematics, no end. 

“Okay,” Jin says. He's watching over Yamapi's shoulder, watching Yamapi slowly come undone against Ryo, who has a hand on Jin's hip, dictating the pace. Ryo has a habit of trying to control everything, which turns Jin on as much as it does Yamapi. “ _Can you feel him_ ,” he's murmuring in Yamapi's ear, and Yamapi is nodding, and it only makes Jin want to thrust harder, even though fuck it's against somebody's _leg_ and it's totally undignified-

“Okay,” he says, again. “You're good at cooking,” he breathes. “You're good. I get it. You're hot, you're, fuck-”

“Touch me,” Yamapi is saying, which is distracting Jin from his point, as is him taking Ryo's hand and stuffing it in his over-sized jogging bottoms, completely _breaking the damn rules_ -

“But-” Jin is trying to go on, but Yamapi is returning the favour and the sight of those two clumsily thrusting together, their hands in each other's pants, it's, well. 

“Okay!” he says, loudly, and Yamapi laughs and Ryo works the hand on Jin's hip around, works it around Jin's cock, and Jin is momentarily placated, pushing forwards, harder and harder. 

“You're good at this, fine, but...fuck, you have to wait for me,” he gasps, against Yamapi's shoulder. “You have to wait for me. This is, fuck. This is too good for just two of you. You have to wait for me.”

“He's not waiting for you right now,” Ryo growls, motioning to Yamapi, who has his free arm around Ryo's neck and his free hand clenched in Ryo's hair, and he's making that sort of inevitable noise, the noise that goes back to he and Jin's childhood, when they'd have sleepovers in the dark and Jin would sometimes hear the quietest, restrained noise from Yamapi's sleeping bag-

a noise just like _that_ , only now it's louder, and now it's uninhibited and now it's “ _fuck, Ryo_!” and the difference is so good, so dirty and so hot that Jin pushes forward into Ryo's hand and comes, pushes his teeth into Yamapi's shoulder blade and comes. And Ryo smirks, for a millisecond, until he hears Yamapi say his name – and then that's it, that's all it takes. 

 

“For somebody not waiting around,” Jin says, collapsed against Yamapi, who grunts with discomfort. “That was pretty in sync, don't you think?”

Ryo is sleepy and his mouth is slow, so he says simply, “You'll have to wait until the 26th. After that, there's no way I'm not fucking him on Christmas Day.”

“Ngh,” Yamapi says. “If he does the cooking and the washing up for a week, I'll wait.”

Ryo stares at him, incredulous. 

“What?” Yamapi says. “I'm a dog. We're lazy like that.”

Jin is clapping his hands together and Ryo is ranting, something like “I can't believe you'd pick household chores over _sex_ , you moron-” so Jin interrupts, feeling suddenly fond of Yamapi. 

“And if you guys cave, you get to be my slaves for a week.”

“Oh, fuck,” Ryo says. “Now look what you've done.”

Yamapi pushes him, gently, lazily. “We'll win. Don't worry. We'll be too tired after performing to do anything. Think about all the free time we'll have. And Jin being our slave.”

Ryo laughs, and it's a dirty, dirty laugh. “On one condition,” he says to Jin.

“Sure,” Jin says, happy, confident of victory. He lies back down, his head on Yamapi's shoulder, ready to doze off. 

“We get to decide what you wear.”

Jin thinks for a minute and decides, eh, what's the harm. “Okay,” he says, wrapping an arm over Yamapi and poking Ryo in the stomach for good measure. “But I'm not wearing a maid's outfit.”

“Would I?” Ryo asks, all innocence.

“Yes,” Yamapi says, tiredly. “Remember, you once said-”

“What?” Jin's voice goes up an octave and all of a sudden, he doesn't seem tired anymore. “ _What_?”

“Well-” Yamapi begins, and Ryo shoves a pillow over his face.

 

Music Station takes up most of their time. They see each other backstage for eating and for a bit of socializing, but for the most part Christmas is all business. Yamapi watches Ryo proudly, as if suddenly realising the amount of work that goes into being in two bands at once. He grins at Jin during KAT-TUN's rehearsal, so much that Kame makes Jin lead the whole thing, just to check that he's concentrating. 

After the performances, Jin has to go straight to the radio station. His show starts in the evening and goes on until early, whereas Yamapi and Ryo have Christmas Eve and Day off, so they say their goodbyes at the studio. Jin mutters something about maid's outfits, which Kame overhears walking past, which makes Yamapi laugh. Kame's surprised face is his best face. Ryo is a strange, embarrassed colour as he and Yamapi head for their favourite bar. 

“First round is yours,” he's saying. “For bringing that up in public.”

Yamapi just laughs. “You shouldn't have said it in the first place,” he says. “Jin had to know.”

“Huh,” Ryo scowls. “Maybe he'll forget. He's like a goldfish that way.”

They sit and Ryo orders, too much food and too much beer because he'll deal with the excess beer and Yamapi's good with excess food.

“You were dieting this week, right,” he says, dolling Yamapi out an extra portion. There's a line of concern in his eyes and it makes Yamapi smile to see it. 

“I only lasted two days,” Yamapi says sheepishly. “I don't think I was made for dieting.”

“You look good as you are,” Ryo says. “You're better well-fed. You both are, you pigs. You wouldn't be you if you weren't constantly eating something.”

“Thanks,” Yamapi says. “I think. Anyway, you've been working out a lot recently. Are you just trying to sabotage me so you won't have to compete?”

“Compete with this?” Ryo laughs, showing off his biceps. And, Yamapi has to admit, they really are something. Tight against Ryo's black t-shirt, that's really something. He's noticed that Ryo's been strengthening up recently, hard not to when Yamapi was on his hands and knees the other night and Ryo was pulling his hips back with those arms-

Yamapi laughs, then, uneasily because it's the only thing he can think to say other than, “I want you to fuck me on my hands and knees tonight” and even if they weren't in the middle of a bet, that's not appropriate talk for a bar. Ryo looks at him strangely, then picks it up, Ryo's quick like that. Sometimes it's a blessing, sometimes a curse.

“You're thinking about sex, right,” he says, laughing. His voice goes all low and rich when he talks about sex, and you can hear the trace of an accent underneath and for Yamapi, that's a bedroom voice, so he has to put it out of his head. He just nods, and then tries to change the subject. 

“Do you think it's gonna snow this year?”

“Nope,” Ryo says. “I think it's pretty hot, don't you?”

Yamapi narrows his eyes at him. “Ryo.”

“Okay, okay,” Ryo says, trying not to think about whatever Yamapi's thinking about, maybe that time the other day in the kitchen when Yamapi got down on his knees and it was all hot-impromptu and Ryo thought he should make pancakes more often if Yamapi liked them that much. 

“I don't think it's going to snow,” he says. “I don't like snow, anyway.”

“Makes it impossible to drive to work,” Yamapi agrees.

They sit, awkwardly. 

“More beer?” Ryo says.

“More beer,” Yamapi nods vigorously.

 

Jin sits playing with his microphone. He's a fan of microphones attached to his face, he likes bobbing them up and down to make strange sounds. It seems to be kind of frowned upon, though, so he stops. They've shown him the basic format of the show and he's pretty excited, despite himself. Despite thinking about what Yamapi and Ryo are probably getting up to. 

They count him in, the producer and the other DJ, and he takes a last look at his notes before he just goes off, impromptu, spreading warmth and Christmas excitement through Tokyo. Or at least, that's the plan. 

“So,” he says, then, “the first song is going to be KAT-TUN's Keep The Faith. I don't know this one. Do you like this one?”

The DJ looks bemused and his producer looks a little pissed, so he laughs and excuses himself, trying to save face. 

“Sorry, sorry, I should stop kidding around. Um, enjoy the track, and please send me in your thoughts! Our latest song is called Keep The Faith, so please tell me what you have faith in this Christmas! I have faith in lots of presents and food, what about you? Please let me know~”

He can't find the button for the track, so, giggling, he presses a few until it works. It seems that he wasn't really cut out to be a DJ.

 

They end up drunk, which they both suppose was inevitable from the start. Drinking to block out horniness is a bad plan, though, as it only makes them both hornier. Yamapi keeps looking at Ryo in the dim light and looking into his dark eyes, looking at that wicked little face and thinking about them both being under the covers, chests together, mouths against each other's jaws and necks and collarbones and the mutual, deep dark sound of groaning. 

Ryo looks at Yamapi looking at him, and he can practically hear his thoughts, practically see them scrawled across his face, they're that dirty and potent, he can't stand it. 

“Fuck,” he exclaims, drunkenly. “Tell me what you're thinking. If I can't have it, you gotta give me a hint. Or something. Maybe it'll help.”

“Like drink helped,” Yamapi says, throwing peanuts into his mouth. It's a talent both he and Jin share, they tried to teach Ryo but he couldn't get the knack. “ _Better things for your mouth, anyway_ ”, Yamapi had said, and oh fuck, he wants to practice those better things right now-

“Fuck, Pi, just tell me.” 

Yamapi likes the urgency. Fuck, he'd forgotten. Yamapi's eyes flash dark and he realises, in that moment, that he has power over Ryo, and Yamapi likes power as well. It's why he likes Jin and Ryo fighting over him, it's a power kick. Ryo doesn't think he cares. He just wants Yamapi to say indecent things, in the hope that it might lead to indecent things and, well, he can handle a bit of cooking and a bit of washing up. No big deal. 

“Well,” Yamapi begins, his voice rough and low. “I was thinking about your arms. And the way you were yanking me, the other night, when we were-”

“Oh, fuck,” Ryo interrupts. “Can we just go home? I'll be his slave. I'll give up my pride. I don't care. You're hot. And drunk. And I'm drunk. And it's Christmas.”

Yamapi just laughs. “Okay,” he says. “You take the train back to Jin's apartment. I'll take the bus. Whoever gets there first decides whether we get to fuck or not.”

“You're giving me the train?” Ryo says, surprised. The train is a lot quicker, most of the time. 

“Lines aren't good,” Yamapi says, grinning and paying up. “Whereas the roads are clear. Best of luck!”

Ryo decides that he's going to kill them both, Yamapi and Jin, and get someone else. A girl with a nice rack, one who's impressed by everything he says, doesn't care about his height and wouldn't leave him in a bar with the tormenting tease of a potential fuck-

He'd better get a move on.

 

“I have faith in my parents at Christmas,” Jin reads. “That's nice,” he says. “Everyone should have faith in their parents. I have faith in my family. They keep me sane.” 

He continues reading the text message. 

“Because they buy me nice presents. _Emi, 14_.”

He stares at it for a bit, then laughs. “Well,” he says. “Remember to have faith in your parents all year around!”

“Who do you have faith in?” the DJ says, to keep the conversation going. “Other than presents and food?”

“My family, obviously,” Jin says. “And my friends. I have really good friends.”

He then wonders, about that, unaware that his two best friends are having a race across Tokyo to get into bed. He's not sure he can trust them that much, after all. Still, he can't argue with the image. The image is hot, hot enough to make him shift where he sits, so he changes the subject.

“I have faith in my girlfriend,” the DJ says, lining up the next track. “If you had a girlfriend at this time of year, what would you buy her?”

Jin's answer is automatic and the moment he says it, he regrets it. “A tracking device,” he says, quite seriously.

 

Yamapi wasn't counting on the bus not turning up. It's just his fucking luck. This sort of thing always happens to him. On his first date with a girl, the train had a malfunction and he was three hours late. She wasn't still there when he arrived. He has bad luck with the transport network in times of sexual need. Possibly, this means that Japan wants him to stop getting laid. A depressing thought.

The next bus does turn up, and he wills it to go as fast as possible. If by some miracle he gets home before Ryo, he'll probably give in nonetheless, he knows that. Only, if Ryo gets there beforehand, he might decide to be mean and go to bed alone, just to annoy Yamapi, just to-

When the bus stops, he races off. He runs to Jin's apartment. He takes the steps two at a time. When he gets to the second floor, Ryo is standing in the doorway. He's breathing hard, obviously, he's only just arrived. His eyes are dark. He has a key, Yamapi knows that he has a key, so why is he standing-

And Ryo grabs him by the neck of his shirt, and pulls him towards him, and they fall back against the closed door. The kiss is hard and urgent, their hands in each other's collars and hair and rubbing against jaws, against skin. 

“I want you,” Ryo says. “I'm not asking. Open the door.”

“You have a key,” Yamapi says, along Ryo's jaw, biting in the corner, hungry. 

“I don't,” Ryo says. “I thought you did.”

Yamapi wants to tell him that he doesn't, just to wind him up, just to see what'll happen, but he doesn't dare, the mood Ryo is in. He looks at him, looks him up and down, breathing hard and hot and wanting Yamapi, and Yamapi hasn't the heart to do anything but get the door open as quickly as possible. 

Once it's opened, Ryo yanks Yamapi through it and the kissing seems to go on forever. They turn and rest against the walls of the narrow corridor-entrance and they kiss there, hard as punches, urgent as anything -- turning around and around and around until they stumble through the bedroom door, and Ryo is yanking his shirt off and Yamapi's, too. 

Yamapi gets onto the bed and watches Ryo in the doorway, surrounded by the outside light, his arms spread across the door frame. Yamapi can see every inch of his arms, and he wants those arms above him, he wants Ryo above him, so he spreads himself across the bed and starts undoing his jeans, his eyes on Ryo. He's about to take it a step further and touch himself, but Ryo doesn't take that long, he strides across the bedroom and kneels on the bed, peels Yamapi's jeans off, biting the inside of his thigh. 

“Yes,” Yamapi says, under his breath. “Fuck. Fuck, yes.”

But Ryo isn't going in a yes sort of direction. He's kissing upwards, up Yamapi's stomach and his nipples and his neck and his jaw, and Yamapi's beginning to push up against him, hardening against the denim of Ryo's thigh. He undoes Ryo's jeans as Ryo takes his cock in hand, his hands loosening their grip on buttons as fly as Ryo's hand gets more urgent. 

“Fuck's sake,” Ryo says, laughing. “That's useless.”

Yamapi's head is leaning back. “It's too fucking good, shut up, fuck, shut up-”

“Oh, fuck,” Ryo says. “Can't have that. You're going to get my hand wet in a sec, look, hang on-” He rummages in the drawer by the bed, tosses a handful of things at Yamapi. “Prep yourself. I'll sort my jeans out. Fucking useless.”

Yamapi is half-pissed, half-aroused, but he obeys because more than anything he wants Ryo's hands back on him, he wants this more than anything, more than he can speak. He preps himself as Ryo watches, moving out of jeans, his eyes completely focused, his jaw a little slack. And that's power, that's what Ryo likes, so Yamapi makes a meal out of it, moaning a little, until he can see that Ryo's hardening without touching himself. That's power, too. 

And then he lies back, naked and hard and desperate, and Ryo can't handle that. He throws in his cards, because Ryo hasn't got that sort of patience – and when he moves between Yamapi's legs, Yamapi pushes upwards and forwards and takes him in, faster than is comfortable, faster than he probably should, but seeing the look on Ryo's face makes it worth it. Ryo clamps a hand down on Yamapi's wrist, hard and painful, stutters, “Pi, I'm not going to-”

So Yamapi stops, strokes his cock, can't stop, can't wait. Yamapi is like that. He chases something, once he's locked on. Like a dog. Jin is the same. And it's hotter than hell to have that at first hand, it's one of Ryo's favourite things about them both. When he's ready, he's ready to give chase, and by then Yamapi doesn't want a warm-up jog. Ryo's able to go straight to a sprint, to go in rough and hard and fast, and Yamapi's neck goes weak and horny and the noise he makes is a hard, coiled cry. 

“Yes,” he's saying, as fast as he can breathe the word out. “Ryo, yes, fuck, more-”

“Fuck,” Ryo is saying, his arms threatening to collapse, his mouth by Yamapi's ear. He can't slow down, he can't stop, he can't do anything but chase the fire, but fuck, fuck, fuck, but hear the effect it has an Yamapi, but have the words drop from Yamapi's lips right into Ryo's brain. 

“Tell me you want me, tell me you want me,” he breathes out, while he still can, because while Yamapi can still speak he wants to hear it, that's his power kick, that's his thing, and then-

“I want you,” Yamapi says, over and over. “Fuck me, I want you, so good, so good, I want you, Ryo, please, please, _please_.”

And that's it, that's his thing, that's his – he moves harder, faster, harder, faster, until Yamapi is shoving back against him and their chest bones ache and their throats are sore and then Yamapi throws his head back and yells it off, his nails dug so far into Ryo's shoulders that the pain licks a coil in his belly, down and down until he can't hold back anymore and he yells, too. A bit louder than Yamapi, but that's them, that sort of competition. Like dogs in a race. Maybe he's a bit dog, after all. 

They lie there, dripping onto one another, their breathing so loud and so fierce that Ryo wonders when the neighbours can hear it. Yamapi reaches out in the dark and wraps his fingers, his tiny shaking fingers, around Ryo's fist. 

 

“Oh!” Jin says, after the song's finished, one of his favourites, a Southern All Stars song that Yamapi enjoys. “I've got a text.”

“Read it out,” the DJ says, amused. “That's what you've been doing with the others. I'm sure our viewers are very curious~”

“Okay,” Jin laughs, digging it out of his coat. “It's probably my mother. I've told her not to text me when I'm-”

He opens the message. It isn't from his mum. 

“Read it out,” the DJ says, again.

“No,” Jin says, quite seriously. “ _No_.”

 

_Akanishi,_

_Ryo and I have faith in something and we wanted to let you know. We have faith in the restorative power of a fast, hard, kind of drunken fuck._

_Pi & Ryo._

_PS: We'll make Ryo wear a maid's outfit, okay?_


End file.
